Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be
by ThisIsRealThisIsMe
Summary: *Used to be IncandescentAngel, new penname* *Edited Version, Caitlyn added in now*Camp Rock fic. My take on the finale scene. Shane/Mitchie. First CR fic so be nice and review please!


**Since Camp Rock seems to be my latest love, this is what happened, a Camp Rock oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, I wish I did though ;)**

_italic _Mitchie, **bold **Shane, **_bold italic _**Shane & Mitchie

* * *

The crowd was larger then any crowd she had ever seen before.

She couldn't do this.

How could she go out there and sing a very personal song to a room full of people?

Some of whom were still mad at her for the lies she told.

All she wanted to do was fit in and be popular for once.

But it was wrong all the same.

And now she had to go out there and sing about the feelings that have plagued her for a long time.

How was she going to do this?!

"Come on Mitchie, you're on babe." Mitchie turned toward the familar voice, finding Caitlyn beside her, a guitar oh her shoulder. Caitlyn had become her only and true best friend at the camp, sticking by her through it all.

"I can't Caitlyn. How can I? He hates me. I'm no good as Tess, just like he said."

"Michelle Torres. Do not compare yourself to that Regina George wannabe Tess. You are so much better then her. Yes you lied. But everyone does. Doesn't mean they shouldn't be forgiven. And if Shane loves you like I'm sure he does, he'll forgive you. But he can't do that unless you get out there and sing."

Mitchie looked at her friend before peeking out from behind the curtain ont he side of the stage.

There he was, looking just as beautiful as ever, Nate and Jason with him too as they sat and judged the acts.

She had to do this. For him, and for herself too.

"Okay, let's do this." Mitchie smiled.

Caitlyn smiled in return before giving her a reassuring hug. She walked out before Mitchie, playing a familar melody on her guitar.

Taking a deep breath, Mitchie came out from behind the curtain, singing timidly into the microphone in her hand.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world _

_What I've got to say_

The music picked up the beat, Caitlyn throwing her a look that said 'just let go girl' and she did.

_But I have this dream _

_Right inside of me _

_I'm gonna let it show _

_It's time to let you _

_To let you know_

_This is real, this is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be _

_This is me_

Her confidence was growing, steady and strong, but she saw that Shane had gotten up, ready to leave most likely. Couldn't blame him after all she did, she saw Nate and Jason trying to stop him by blocking th exit but he didn't turn around. But she kept on going.

_Do you know what it's like _

_To feel so in the dark _

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in my myself _

_It's the only way_

She saw Shane turned back toward the stage, his eyes suddenly locked with hers. She saw him say something, she wasn't sure what though. Her eyes left his as the crowd got into the song, so did she.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me _

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in _

_No more hiding who I wanna be _

_This is me _

_This is me_

Her eyes closed as she held that last note, then, the music changed a bit and she heard his voice.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing **

**I need to find you **

**I gotta find you**

Her eyes opened and found his, he really was singing, the song meant for his mystery dream girl he had heard singing that first day of camp. He finally knew it was her. She watched him make his way down the aisle to the stage, Nate and Jason hurrying ahead of him to join Caitlyn with their own guitars, to her. His hand grasped hers, his smile contagious.

**You're the missing piece I need **

**The song inside of me **

**I need to find you**

_**I gotta find you**_

She joined him on that last line before they belted out both their heartfelt songs, harmonizing each other, the music taking hold of both of them...

_This is real, this is me _

_**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now **_

_**Gonna let the light shine on me **_

_**Now I've found who I am **_

_**There's no way to hold it in **_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

_This is me_

**You're the missing piece I need The song inside of me**

_This is me_

**You're the voice inside my head **

**The reason that I'm singing**

_**Now I've found who I am **_

_**There's no way to hold it in **_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be **_

_**This is me**_

The audience broke out into loud cheers and applauds, but at that moment, Mitchie didn't hear or see anything, nothing but him.

As his arms brought her closer, their faces now inches apart, his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss Mitchie didn't believe possible til that moment.

This was exactly where she was suppoed to be, on stage in front of a screaming crowd yes, but also, in Shane's arms.


End file.
